Aqueous Pursuit
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Sequel to "Liquidium", this is a TIDALFLAME version of "Hot to the Touch". Flame Princess has fallen in love with Water Prince and tries to get on his good side, unfortunately, he thinks she's intentionally trying to cause him trouble and keeps running away. But, she's determined to win him over no matter what. TIDALFLAME! Don't like, don't read/review!


Aqueous Pursuit

Sequel to "Liquidium", this is a TidalFlame version of "Hot to the Touch".

Like I said, I did not think the first version was good enough, so I started over, and here we are now.

Once again this takes place after "Forbidden Fondness" but before any story that includes the legit TidalFlame romance. This is just to show how it officially started

* * *

After her encounter with Water Prince, who had sped off in a tidal rage, Flame Princess was determined to track him down again.

Flame Prince reluctantly went along with her in her pursuit.

"You know," Flame Prince voiced, "Water Prince isn't the only single prince around, there's Ocean Prince, he lives in the water, or Jungle Prince, he can be wild and destructive on cue."

His advice proved to be in vain, as Flame Princess merely tuned him out as she looked frantically for signs of Water Prince. Just then, a soggy squirrel ran by.

"Hey look," Flame Princess said, "that squirrel's dripping."

The squirrel stopped when it heard her comment.

"It was that Water Boy's fault!" the squirrel said before continuing on its way.

In the distance, Flame Princess heard loud splashing.

"That way!" she said, heading in the direction of the noise, trying not to set anything on fire.

* * *

Flame Princess soon found herself at the abandoned chemical refinery, which was once used to create multipurpose chemical-based products, that was situated right next to a large swamp.

There, Water Prince was staring at the water, trying to ignore the remains of the industrial waste and forgotten trash around the area.

Flame Princess hid behind a tree and watched Water Prince; eventually, Flame Prince joined her.

"Would you quit running around unexpectedly," Flame Prince voiced, "it's getting confusing."

Flame Princess was not listening, as she was watching Water Prince carefully remove a thing of plastic soda can rings from around a turtle's neck.

"There." Water Prince said, releasing the turtle.

Water Prince looked at the environment around him and scowled.

"Look at him, Lucent," Flame Princess gushed quietly, "he's gentle, like a Flambit licking gum residue from a master's face."

"You said you weren't looking then!" Flame Prince responded, "Come on, Dess, look at him, he's glaring...at _nothing_!"

"I think it's the trash he doesn't like." Flame Princess said.

Water Prince accidently backed into a random metal barrel, that had a loose lid, causing it to fall over. The dark colored contents of the barrel, a mystery liquid substance, poured out, some of it spreading into the swamp water, turning it an awful color. The sight horrified the Water Prince.

Water Prince looked down the ground, which was stained with the barrel's contents.

"_What is it_?" he thought curiously, "_It looks like water, but doesn't act like it._"

Water Prince gingerly reached down and put his hand in the fluid substance, only to have it absorb into and excoriate his hand, causing him deep burning pain.

"Aaaah!" he winced grabbing his hurting hand.

When Flame Princess witnessed this, she came out of hiding and ran to prince.

"Oh geez." Flame Prince groaned.

"Are you all right?" Flame Princess asked Water Prince with concern.

When he saw her, Water Prince quickly took his defensive stance again.

"What do you want?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I just couldn't help myself," Flame Princess replied, "I really wanted to see you again."

Water Prince looked on strangely.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you earlier," Flame Princess said, "I didn't know what was going on; and I know we don't really know each other all that well, but I really wanna know you, you're...you're just..._gorgeous_."

"I...I..." Water Prince replied hesitantly.

When he took a small step forward, Flame Princess became so excited her flames grew stronger, unfortunately, her flames made contact with the water contaminated with the mystery substance, causing it to ignite. The incident caused Water Prince great pain.

"Ow!" he cried

"What? That hurts?" Flame Princess gasped.

"Yes it hurts, when the water in Aaa hurts I hurt!" Water Prince replied, "You're doing it on purpose, aren't you!?"

"No!" Flame Princess responded, "It was an accident."

"Then why are you stalking me?" Water Prince queried.

"Well I wouldn't say stalking..." Flame Princess said meekly in return.

Water Prince groaned in disgust then fled as another jet of water, eroding the ground and leaving behind large puddles.

"Water Prince, wait!" Flame Princess called after him.

She sped after him.

"I know this looks bad," the Fire Princess called, "but it's not!"

Water Prince then disappeared into the nearby valley.

Flame Princess stopped and looked around, just Flame Prince caught up with her again.

"Oh, not again." she groaned, realizing that she lost the Water Prince again.

Water Prince hid behind a giant rock as he watched Flame Princess.

"Please come out, Water Prince," Flame Princess implored, "I swear by everything that I don't wanna hurt you, I just wanna talk!"

"Careful." Flame Prince warned.

"Where is he?" the Fire Princess wondered.

Just then, a powerful spout of water erupted from behind the giant rock and came down right in front of them; it turned out to be Water Prince, who had used his water-based powers to move himself.

"Oh wow." Flame Princess said in amazement.

"For the love of all those divine!" Water Prince uttered, "Why are you still following me?"

"Because," Flame Princess proclaimed, "I...I just really, really like you! I know I shouldn't, but something about you just...draws me in, I can't stay away!"

Water Prince started threw an orb of water at her, which she dodged.

"Wow, nice arm!" she praised.

"What?" Water Prince responded perplexedly.

"And your aim is fantastic!" Flame Princess uttered.

"Ugh, why do you scourge my mind?" Water Prince groaned.

"I don't know what it is," Flame Princess sighed, "just, when I see you I feel like my brain has melted to molten rock, and my flames grow stronger, and in my mind all I can think about is holding you tightly and never letting go."

"Wow," Flame Prince stated, "that was deep."

"Thank you." Flame Princess replied.

Water Prince was bewildered by the princess's words, confused by how she could actually like him when he was not her element.

"That can't be, it doesn't make sense," Water Prince responded, "I'm a Water Elemental, I can hurt you, _kill _you, how could you possibly wanna be with me?"

"Like I said," Flame Princess groaned, "I don't know, you just...fascinate me."

"But...we're...different, opposites!" Water Prince affirmed, "You are fire, I am water, therefore by natural order we are meant to be enemies, and that's how it has to be!"

"But it works for Flame Prince and Water Princess." Flame Princess voiced.

"Don't bring me into this!" Flame Prince responded.

"You brought yourself into this!" Flame Princess argued.

"I don't care what the apostates do!" Water Prince asserted.

"Apostates? Did he really just say that?" Flame Prince muttered.

"The laws of nature can't be changed!" Water Prince cried, "Water beats fire! Fire heats and dries up water! We were meant at birth to oppose each other!"

Just then, a thought came to Water Prince's mind.

"Of course," he voiced, "it all makes sense now, you're trying to _challenge _me."

"What!?" Flame Princess gasped, "No!"

"That's why you burn things all the time;" Water Prince said, "you said I make your flames stronger and you burn everything in your path, that's why you're following me. You're looking for a fight!"

"Okay," Flame Princess responded, "you could not be more wrong..."

"You think your element is better than mine! You think you're stronger than me!" Water Prince expressed, "Well, Princess, I'll show you, I'll show you water can be just as dangerous as fire. I'll...I'll...I'll flood this whole place! Then you'll see!"

"No, you can't!" Flame Princess replied anxiously.

Water Prince sent a huge wave of water at her and Flame Prince, then he sped off again.

The water doused both Flame Royals.

"Wahh!" Flame Princess cried.

"Cold! So cold!" Flame Prince yelled.

Flame Princess fell on all fours, weak from the water.

"Water Prince," she begged as she gasped for air, trying to crawl after the Water Royal, "come back, please!"

Flame Prince pulled her up.

"He's going to flood the Wildberry Kingdom," he said, "we have to stop him."

Flame Princess shook off the excess moisture, regaining her dry, ablaze state.

"Can we do it without hurting him?" she asked.

"If we don't do something a whole bunch of innocent berry people are gonna be drowned," Flame Prince affirmed, "besides, don't you wanna prove that you're not evil?"

Flame Princess hung her fiery head.

"Yeah," she sighed, "that would be nice."

"Great," Flame Prince replied, "now let's go."

They headed toward the Wildberry Kingdom.

"You know if we get there first we can warn Wildberry Prince." Flame Princess said.

"Duh." Flame Prince said in return.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wildberry Prince was in his bungalow, throwing away leftovers.

"There, that'll make room in the fridge." he said.

Just then, Flame Princess came in through the window, and Flame Prince behind her.

"Wha!" Wildberry Prince gasped, "What's going on?"

"Long story short," Flame Princess informed, "you need to get all your people out of the valley as quickly as you can."

"But why?" Wildberry Prince asked.

"Water Prince has gone nuts and he's gonna flood the place." Flame Prince asnwered.

"Say no more." Wildberry Prince replied.

He then proceeded to call and evacuate his subjects from the valley before Water Prince began his rampage.

* * *

Soon, Water Prince unleashed his aquatic powers and began to flood the valley around the Wildberry Kingdom. He started smashing trees and rocks with his powers, using all the strength he could muster.

Soon, there was water full of dirt and debris gushing through the valley.

"Look," Flame Princess said, standing on a cliff overlooking the valley, "there he is."

"Wow, he works fast!" Flame Prince responded, "We need to stop this!"

"Got it!" Flame Princess said.

She then used her flames to transport herself to large rock ticking up out of the water.

"Water Prince!" she called.

Water Prince stopped and acknowledged her.

"Please, stop flooding the Wildberry Kingdom," she begged, "I don't wanna fight, I don't wanna do anymore damage, please, believe me!"

Flame Prince then increased the power of his flames and sent a powerful stream of them into the flood, using his hands like flame throwers. He was trying to heat the water to the point of evaporation.

"Aa-oow!" Water Prince cried in pain as he felt what the fire was doing to his water, "It huuuuurts!"

"Stop it, Flame Prince!" Flame Princess yelled, "It's causing him pain!"

"I'll stop when he stops!" Flame Prince yelled back.

Water Prince angrily flung a stream of water at Flame Prince, rendering him soaked and extinguished again.

"Ah, really?" Flame Prince groaned.

"I'm sorry!" Flame Princess said frantically to Water Prince, "I didn't want him to do that!"

"No more!" Water Prince yelled furiously, "No more!"

He then used his power to morph into his larger water-based form.

"No-oooooo!" Flame Princess cried in horror.

She transported herself back up to the cliffs.

"WATER PRIIIIIIINCE!" she shouted desperately in vain.

Unfortunately, Water Prince paid her no heed.

Flame Princess surveyed the damage, the valley was flooded with water full of dirt, wood, rocks, and vegetation; she looked over and saw Flame Prince shake off the moisture and reignite.

She then turned her attention back to Water Prince.

"How did this happen?" she spoke to herself, "How did I get here? Is this how I was at one time? Is this how Finn felt when we first met?"

Flame Princess dropped to her knees on the cliffside.

"I'm sorry, Grod, I'm sorry;" she whimpered, "I...I...I just wanna be happy."

Fiery tears welled up and fell from her glowing yellow eyes, and unbeknownst to Flame Princess, her tears started falling into Water Prince's flood.

Water Prince felt a disturbance in his water; he looked back and spotted Flame Princess crying on the cliff.

Curious, he used his water powers to transport himself to her side.

Water Prince looked closely at the weeping Fire Princess, her tears intriguing him.

He held out his hand to catch one of her molten rock tears, it turned to stone in his grasp.

Flame Princess finally noticed that he was there.

"I didn't know Fire Elementals could cry." he said docily.

Flame Princess turned red, ashamed by her breakdown. She quickly wiped her tears away.

"Y-Yeah," she replied, "of course we can, my tears may not be water, but they're real...just like my feelings."

Water Prince looked on in awe.

"You...sincerely like me?" he asked.

"Of course I do," Flame Princess professed, "like I've been saying all along, I like you, like-like you, I want..._need _you."

Water Prince looked at her, with an expression that told her that he believed her.

"I believe you now." he said.

But then he looked sad.

"But this still couldn't be," Water Prince said solemnly, "like I said, we are opposites, we can hurt each other..._kill _each other."

"Sure we could work," Flame Princess insisted, "Flame Prince and Water Princess are still going strong after like...half a year...I think it's been."

"But,it's against nature..." Water Prince stated.

"Screw nature!" Flame Princess declared, "If nature was so against it, why would it allow me to feel this way? If nature doesn't like it, why am I so drawn to you? I don't care what nature wants, I. Want. _You_!"

Water Prince looked on uncertainly.

"Please, give me a chance," Flame Princess beseeched, "give me one chance to show you that we can be together, and if it doesn't work out I'll never bother you again, I _promise_."

She held out her fiery hand.

Water Prince looked at her hand unsurely.

"Okay." he said meekly.

He reached out his pale blue hand and touched it to Flame Princess's.

First contact caused a startling sensation, causing both to flinch.

Water Prince tried to pull back, but Flame Princess grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," Flame Princess said, "try it again."

They put their hands back together, which created a small cloud of steam.

The touch made Flame Princess's flames swell and pulsate, and Water Prince's skin rapidly secreted more moisture. They locked fingers as they started to get used to the sensation.

Water Prince looked at the ground and closed his eyes, then he smiled and his face turned a lighter shade of blue.

He looked up and looked into her shiny, yellow eyes.

"Ciao, Flame Princess." he said passionately, then pulled her hand to his mouth, his moist mouth sizzled when it made contact with her flaming hand.

Flame Princess's face went a deep red as she felt her fiery heart race.

Water Prince stood up and gave a quick bow before departing, racing off again as another torrent of water.

It was then Flame Prince joined her.

"So," he panted, "how'd it go?"

"We touched hands and he kissed mine." Flame Princess stated.

"And how did it feel?" Flame Prince asked.

Flame Princess looked behind, then back at Flame Prince.

"Awesome." she said amorously.

* * *

There we go, now I deem it acceptable.


End file.
